Spellbinder
Spellbinder For Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia. The Magic Is Broken As Bad As It Seems Permanent. Crystal Protector from the Mystic Realm Ykarcena is trying to fix her own secret identification from others who might know her. Crystal puts Ykarcena in a custodial protection on the Zemo program as she starts elaborating that no one has been known the face of Ykarcena Chelley because of she has been wore the mask. She was the Proctor when she decided to make new mask for hiding her real identity for the future emergency cases. She can not believe now she started believing that whatever she and Crystal had talked in the past about the future thing to come. Seemingly, their plan is successful. Zemo Squad and Falco Ykarcena's secet is overexposed to Idy when they worked in the Zemo squads individual. She is lucky to bust Idy's secret too. So they kept their secret as long as they trust each other. Somehow, Crystal starts realizing that she has to tell Ykarcena in private, but how can it be safer if she tries to evade the advanced technological survelliances under the Zemo Squaderon Zeo. Crystal does not have to worry about it because it would come to others of the Zemo as threatening as they felt. Crystal knows it will come anytime when the Zemo strike a deal and cut the survelliances in the future. However, Crystal learns of what happened to her when she had amnesiac due to Psi and Timeline Man, the ones who knew her secret and refused to expose her secrets to the Zemo. Psi started to ask Timeline Man what will happen to the rest of the Falco before they came here. Karima and Lilith Meanwhile, Lilita has been asking what she is supposed to serve a purpose for what she should be in the situation under the weird circumstance. She faced herself, ending the Lilita and Lilith personas down in the process. She faced herself, making her a sacrifice to change her codename from Lilita to unknown name yet to be revealed. Karima is revealed new codename of her sister, Zorielyn. What will be her codename? The Magic War Zen has faced her own problem by finding the solution and witness the happenstance of the event in which Archmage is what she wanted to stop, but is proud of seeing someone who finally reach Archmage nobody can do that. She finds her purpose to make things ready and prepared for someone who she already has in her mind. She secretly sends the message to someone who she waited for the answer to come yet. Zequel, Zenon, and Karima shows no magic in them after the event Magic Is Broken. This proved that they have no magic powers at all for good. Black Magic Artist and Loki Mask Leaving the question for the sister of Zorielyn with a mystery codename after Lilita, nobody knew what happened to them. Zen has not studied any deeper and darker magic artists so Suzie did. How is possible that Suzie destroyed her own evil persona Lilita when she faced the Lilith, an evil magical demon? She had fought her own life in protecting her family from what Archmage tried to destroy. She did not realize what Archmage had alibis caused the Xia a havoc. She was glad that she stopped Kage and destroyed the Loki mask that changed the effects of the transformation of Koce and the Savage Little Cats. Nido's Dark Time and Space Remembering the incident when Sheba Hagen faces the other evil version of herself--Vok in Nido's time, she has been learnt that Vok is a sign that gives her a hint that she is warning her that her life has upside down worse than she has. She lost magics for good, start learning the spirits and facing the inner evil of herself. She realize that she need to be prepare before the time has come for the happenstance to make it happened. Ironically, she lost her magics and end up leads the team called the Next Warriors in keep a secret from others that she is still a human as if she believed. She faces Suzie Lovemace and learns of her secret. Suzie starts asking Sheba Hagen about how does it take her to build the Zemobian stuffs and give Yanta them for a storage until Yanta finally gave her those back. Sheba thinks that is the best for her to use those equipments that are made of her magic-based that forged with her mutant comes with the spiritual signature. When the magic is lost, the Zemobian stuffs are not disappearing. She assumed they are made of three powers, leaving two in which she assumed it could be a possibility. But Suzie Lovemace warns her that she fears that Sheba wears them without magic that would go haywire, but Sheba asks Suzie to back up as if that happens and she would fix her equipments better than nothing. Suzie assumes that is not wise move and makes clear that Sheba made magics that requires the signature of hers that nobody can replace. Suzie fears that she can not fix it, but tells her that she would love to try and hope it will work on Sheba.